Questioning
by Luckynlove
Summary: It started with a stare from unknown eyes, down to his scarred cheeks, and out of his lips: a question. "Who's done this to you?" Minor KyoyaxNile oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

A/N: Here's something that came up automatically.

* * *

Questioning

I believe in special moments in time. Sometimes, they aren't always good. Sometimes they're horrible. Sometimes they leave you questioning every moment in your life. And for me, that moment came in Rocky City, Savannah during the selection battles.

As I was heading through the crowd, I saw a pair of eyes. I didn't know exactly how to describe them. They were green, dim, stoic, alert, clever, honest… They were looking at me as I passed through people, following me. I never enjoyed when people stared for no reason. It was actually quite rude and annoying. And when I looked back at them again, they changed. They were now green, fiery, cunning, lying, evil things. With my fists balled in rage, I decided to confront them.

"Hey!" I called, heading towards them. I never even saw the person behind those eyes. I just saw them. Them.

But I didn't get very far.

The competition began. My skills of Beyblade and survival were tested in this selection match: my two greatest talents. And that's where I met him: Nile. To my surprise, he wasn't just another blader I was out to defeat. I actually never battled him. I just watched. His green eyes were so focused. If I ever did have the pleasure of battling against him, I would probably have to use my full strength. And in the end, Demure joined our team: Team Wild Fang. We began to travel the world together, beating every other team out there.

But let's go back to the first night.

We stayed together at this one place that had a cot on one wall, another on the adjacent wall, and a bunk bed on the opposite wall. Naturally, I took the top bunk. It was a way to stay separated from the others. We didn't talk much until a few minutes before we decided to turn in.

"Who's our first opponent?" Nile asked. It was faint as if he only asked to make conversation.

"The Australian team, I believe." Demure said.

I was leaning against the wall as this conversation took place. It was dying out fast. I was going to call it quits and head to bed, but someone barged in. It was a big man in a mask, someone I knew all too well.

"I am the Masked Bull! I've been traveling afar to find Team Wild Fang, and I demand entrance to your team immediately!" He boomed.

"Oh yeah?" Nile asked. "And what are you going to do if we don't?"

"I'll battle for it." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. If he were to do that, he would be crushed. But I knew who he was, and the only reason why he wanted to be on the team was to be with me. "Take a cot." I said firmly. "You'll join our team, but only as a sub. Got it, Benkei?"

He gasped. "You knew it was me? But how?"

"Who are you fooling with that mask?" I asked back. "Look, I know it's you."

"Who's Benkei?" Nile asked.

How could I put this? "We often travel together."

"Kyoya's my pal!" He insisted. I didn't argue against it. There was no point.

Even though he was only the substitute, Benkei traveled with us as if he was the cheerleader. I wouldn't mind it if it wasn't so loud. Meanwhile, I noticed that every time we sat down, Nile sat next to me. And every time he did, the more I noticed how much we had in common. The furrowed brow for almost no reason, the crossed arms that guard the castle door into the heart, the eyes low to the ground or closed until spoken to. It was all too familiar. Too familiar.

Even our Beyblades were the same. I saw that when we were training one day. I finally asked "What kind of bey is that?"

"Vulcan Horuseus 145D." He answered. "It's a defense type."

"Defense?" I questioned, looking at my own Beyblade. "Same here."

He nodded, not bothering to look up. Instead, he called his bey back and put it up. "It's because I have something worth defending."

Instead of wondering what he could possibly be defending, I remembered that I'm the same way, but I didn't know what for.

"You must have it too. Something worth defending." He said. "Beyblades bond to us for a reason. And I believe that we got defense types because of that."

I called Leone back as I thought about it. My defenses were suddenly questioned, and for the first time, it was by me.

"I think in specials times – times kind of like this – The Defense needs to stick together."

"I guess…"

"You don't think so?"

I shrugged. "I never thought about it." I said. "I don't think about that kind of stuff."

Nile shrugged and turned towards the hotel. I stayed behind to work on my defensive walls, which I kept strong until the battle against Team Gan Gan Galaxy. I must say that it was the best battle I've ever had. But in the end, it was just a battle. We weren't victorious, but I was just fine.

I was packing my things when we started speaking again.

"Your scars…"

"What?" I asked.

"Your scars…" Nile said more apparent. "How did you get them?"

I rubbed the crosses with two fingers on each side gently. Unlike to some people, I couldn't just tell him that they were there for as long as I could remember. These scars didn't appear out of nowhere. So instead, I told him "That's a story for another day."

"But today's another day." He insisted.

I turned over to him and sat down. "Look." I said with a sigh. "I can't tell you."

"Is it that bad?" I didn't reply. And with that, he came over to me and sat down. I moved over a bit to give myself some room. "Can… Can I…?" Nile asked, moving his hands closer to my face. Finally, he pressed his palms against my cheeks, feeling my scars with this thumbs.

For some reason, I didn't push him away. I just let him move his thumbs curiously over my face. The whole time, I kept my breath low as I watched his green eyes search for answers. It seemed to go on like this for a while. That is, until he stopped.

"They're perfect." Nile told me in a low whisper. I've never pictured these scars as perfect because they repelled so many. "These can't be an accident."

I took that opportunity to move over and put his hands away. What was I supposed to say? That these weren't an accident? That someone made me this way? And then what? I could've told him to stop talking about it, but I got angry instead. "I told you I can't tell you!"

"Okay!" Nile backed up defensively. "Okay."

And that made me feel like a monster. Again. But I would never admit it out loud. Instead, I picked up my things with a sigh and began to leave. At first, I was going to go back to where I came from, the dark abandoned warehouse, but then he showed up again.

"Kyoya, come back." He said from the distance. "Come on! We may never see each other again. Our last conversation can't end like that. We know each other too well."

Nile finally had my attention. We know each other, yes. But do we know each other well? Or does he know me well enough? "Listen, Nile…" He cocked his head, showing me that he was listening. But I didn't plan anything after that, so I just said "Just leave me alone." From that, I thought I was free to leave. But then he grabbed my hand.

"Kyoya!" He held it tightly. But when he noticed what he was doing, he let go.

It was as if he didn't need to say anything after that. And neither did I. What came next was easy. "Come with me." I told him. He followed without question to my desired destination. Nile didn't say anything as I passed by the dilapidated boards and barrels. It was dark and dusty, the way I left it. It was here where I lounged around and did nothing in particular until it's time to train again.

"Where are we?" Nile asked, rubbing his fingers over a dusty rusted barrel.

"It's where I started." I told him.

"You started Beyblade in this dust storm?" He snickered.

I let out a small breath in laughter. "No, not exactly. It was…actually after these came in." I rubbed my scars, remembering the day.

"What happened?"

I thought about telling him. Was it the best idea? I shrugged. What's the worst that could happen? I'd feed his curiosity, but he could use it against me. "I pulled the rip cord to release my anger. I didn't even bother wiping the blood from my face. I started to gain strength so that I could leave the place I called home."

"Was it that bad?"

I nodded. "I've blocked so much from my memory, but I remember that it wasn't good. I was alienated, physically and verbally abused, and I was treated like a monster. But I don't remember any details. I just know that it happened."

"When did you decide to come here?"

I took a breath. "Well, I remember leaving once I thought I was strong enough. It was in the middle of the night in the rain…"

"You ran here?"

I nodded. "It was empty and no one bothered me. I stayed under there." I pointed a small corner covered in railing and closed in by barrels. "But then the Face Hunters found me and threatened to kick me out."

"Who?"

"The Face Hunters: a gang that stole bey points." It's been a while since we used them.

"You didn't let them kick you out, did you? Wasn't that your only place to go?"

"It was. But I didn't do what they told me." I smirked at the memory. "Instead, I fought for dominance against the leader, Benkei." I continued to tell the story; Nile continued to ask for more. Eventually, I ran out of things to say. He knew as much of my life as I was planning to tell anyone. But what does he plan to gain from knowing about me? Will he use any of that against me? And why was he just staring at me with those eyes?

Nile's gaze was fixed on mine. Green against blue.

"What?" I asked.

"It's…your eyes…" He said. "They softened."

I took a step into the darkness. "What do you mean?"

"It went from ice to water." He answered. "Does that mean you trust me?"

I stopped. What was he talking about? I looked away with a snarl.

Nile stood closer and felt my scars again. "You still never told me who did this to you."

In return, I smacked his hand away. "Stop! Just because I told you my life story doesn't mean I'll tell you everything." I pushed him out of the way as I made my way towards the door. "I shouldn't have told you anything. I've never told anyone anything about me. Why did I have to start now?"

"Because I bothered to ask."

And that was it. I finally turned around. He was right. Nile was the only one to ask instead of glorify who I am already. And I never returned that interest. What did I get myself into?

"Listen, Kyoya…" He came up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "I won't tell anyone if you tell me not to."

His squeeze and his eyes told me that he was telling the truth. But it could easily be a lie. In order for me to find out, I would have to step out of my comfort zone…and trust him. I gave a slow nod. "Okay."

"So…?"

"So…what?"

"Who did this to you?" I could tell Nile wanted to touch my face again, but he resisted.

I sighed. "Why do you keep asking? Why do you even love them so much?"

He blinked and took a step back. "Uh… They're just… I don't know… I like them. Why don't you?"

"Weren't you listening? It was a bad memory. It wasn't pleasant. It hurt, and there's no way to get rid of them." I frowned. I was getting angry again. "And why do you keep asking me so many questions? It's always 'why this' and 'what's that'. When does it end? Until you know me better than I know myself?"

"No." He answered.

"Then what?!"

Now it was his turn to frown. "Is it a crime to get to know someone? You must like that mysterious act, because you crack at the pressure of a few questions! Is it so hard to let someone in?"

"Why do you want to get in?! There's nothing you want here!"

"Look who's asking the questions now!" He pointed right at me. At this moment, I would've left. I don't need this. But this was my place, so I just turned around. "No, no." He turned me back. "Listen to me. I just…don't want this to end this way. Let me explain myself."

"I'm listening."

"I don't have a lot of friends, and I think you're pretty…equal to me. I just want to know more about you." He stopped and began to look ashamed. "Is that weird?"

"It is." I smirked. "But…I get it." I really did. "And…there were from…my father, I think."

"Your father…?" He felt my scars again. "They look like crosses. Like the biblical kind." As much as I wanted to push him away, I didn't. He felt around for the third time before moving back to my ears, massaging them a bit with his thumbs.

"What are you…?" I asked. It was weird, but it felt good.

The boy looked at me in the eyes. Green on blue. The land by the sea. And I felt him penetrating the walls. There was nothing I could do. My breath was low as he felt down my cheeks. He brushed my bangs aside and kissed my forehead. I gave him a questioning look, but because I didn't say anything, he went down my cheek and to my lips.

And there it was: the moment of questions unlike the others. Was this how things were going to be now? The man with the eyes I once hated now loved at the lips. I didn't know how to feel about it, so I let it happen. But I couldn't help but to wonder what was going to happen next.

The End

* * *

Please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
